Hush Little One
by xoxoWishICouldSparklexoxo
Summary: Emmett and Rosalie are in Seattle shopping when they find a little girl called Bella who was hiding from someone. They take her in, but what will everyone think of her? Will the person who took her come back for her? CANNON COUPLES. NOT AH. Kind of AU.
1. Chapter 1: The Girl

**(A/N): Hola amigos! This story has been on my mind for a LONG time soooo I'm writing it. Btw, the Cullen's are VAMPS, just Bella is different. Have no idea what Seattle's ferries are like so please be nice! Got my ideas from Grey's Anatomy kind of… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Are you happy now?**

Rosalie's POV

Emmett and I had just spent the day in Seattle shopping. Alice was begging to come but I said I wanted to just go with Em.

"Come on baby! We need to get on the ferry!" Emmett said, pulling me away from the shop window where the beautiful red stiletto's sat inside. I reluctantly looked away and we walked slightly faster then most humans in the direction of the Jeep. I still don't understand why we couldn't have used my BMW or the Mercedes.

We got in and drove to the port to where the ferry was waiting. After waiting for ten minutes to board, the cars in front finally started to move.

"Let's go up to the deck. It's not raining and it's not sunny." I suggested. Emmett nodded, took my hand and led us up the stairs to the lower deck.

The sea was calm that day so the boat wasn't rocking form side to side. Suddenly I heard whimpering, Emmett must have heard it too as his head whipped around to where the sound was coming from.

I started walking towards it and Emmett followed. We came around a corner and saw a door with a sign saying 'Private' on it. I looked to Em and he opened the door, inside a little girl was sitting there, surrounded by supplies.

Her head shot up and she looked at us with wide, innocent chocolate eyes. Shaking and crying, she shrunk back in to the corner of the closet. I stepped inside the door and knelt down in front of her.

"Hi there, are you lost? Do you know where your mom or dad is?" I said to her gently. She kept staring at me and said nothing.

"Can you tell me your name? I won't hurt you." I assured her, she spoke this time.

"My n-name's Bella Swan. W-what's yours?" Bella said in a small voice. She wiped her eyes with her little hands and looked intently back at me.

"My name's Rosalie, but you can call me Rose. Where are your parent's honey?" I asked again.

"My mommy and daddy are angels now." She sniffled looking down at her lap. I smiled sadly at her.

"Who were you here with then?" I questioned. Bella's eyes widened and she started sobbing.

"Please don't take me back to him! Please!" She begged crawling over to me and putting her hands on the sides of my face. I was surprised that she didn't flinch away from the temperature of my skin.

"Okay, it's okay." I said while putting my arms around her. She sobbed in to my shoulder for a minute before lifting her head and looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Can I go with you? I don't want to go back to him and I have no family, they're all angels too." Bella asked. I turned to look at Emmett who was staring at us with wonder in his eyes. He stepped into the tiny space and got down next to me. Bella started shaking again and struggling in my arms.

"Bella, honey, its okay. Emmett won't hurt you." I said in a soothing tone. Bella looked up and nodded, blushing.

"Please? He'll be looking for me now, I ran away from him once we got near the ferry." Bella said, watching Emmett.

"I think so, sweetie. You can come stay with us; we'll introduce you to our family." Emmett said, reaching out to Bella. She hesitated before getting off my lap and walking towards Em. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

"You look like a teddy bear!" She giggled. Emmett pouted then started to tickle her. She squirmed in his arms, begging him to stop. He stopped and they smiled at each other, their eyes shining.

"Come on, we'll be there in a minute." I said walking out the door. Emmett followed with Bella. She was now on his back with her little arms wrapped around his neck.

"Let's go back down to the Jeep, it's starting to rain." Emmett exclaimed. We walked to the stairs, went down them and to the car.

"How old are you, little one?" Emmett asked cheerfully to Bella.

"I'm six, my birthday is the thirteenth of September." Bella said proudly. Em chuckled and gave her to me. I took her and balanced her on my hip as Emmett unlocked and climbed in to the Jeep. I got in the front and put Bella on my lap just as the ferry stopped.

"This car is very big." Bella commented as the cars started moving in front of us.

I laughed and nodded my head.

"It is very big, but it has to be so it can fit the teddy bear here." I said pointing at Em. Bella giggled and blushed.

"I've never had a real mommy or daddy. They went to be angels when I was two. The lady who looked after me at the big house told me that. Rosie?" Bella said thoughtfully. I smiled at the nickname.

"Yes, Bella?" I answered.

"Can I call you mommy? And Emmett daddy?" She asked innocently. Tears that would never be shed sprung to my eyes. I never thought that in my existence I would be a mother.

"Of course you can, sweetheart." Emmett said for me, I turned my head to look at him and his face was glowing with joy.

"Yay! I can have real parents like all the other kids now!" Bella clapped her hands and grinned at her new daddy.

We sat in silence for the rest of the ride, Bella was peacefully sleeping in my arms like an angel. I frowned when we got to the house knowing I had to wake her up. I shook her slightly and her eyes flashed open.

"We're here, angel." I said. She smiled lazily, sat up and looked out the window.

"Wow, you have a big house mommy!" She exclaimed. I smiled and picked her up so we could get out.

"It's like a castle! But it doesn't look that old." She said as I got the shopping out of the boot.

"It's not as big as a castle, but you can be the princess." I told her, her little face lighting up. I shut the boot and Emmett locked the car. I took his hand and we walked to the front door.

"Here goes nothing." I whispered before opening the door to find the rest of the family standing there.

**Hehe! Isn't little Bella cute? I decided that Emmett and Rosalie deserved to be called mommy and daddy instead of Esme and Carlisle. They can be grandparents. So next chapter we find out what the family think of Bella, will they welcome her? Review! You know you want to!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Family

**(A/N): THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! Hehe, that was for all the people who put my story on alert, reviewed or added it as a fave. So this chapter we have Bella's POV! I'll try and make it a bit childlike but I'm gonna say that she's pretty intelligent for her age. Enjoy! Btw, the italic bit is Bella's dream. READ THE AN AT THE BOTTOM!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! Meh. Can still think about Jasper or Emmett… **

Bella's POV

"Here goes nothing." I heard mommy whisper. She opened the door and the rest of her family were already standing there.

There were five people standing there with different looks on their faces. The man with reddish brown hair looked angry and had his arms crossed, the little black haired girl had a big smile on her face, the woman with the caramel coloured hair was smiling too and the two blonde men on the end looked worried.

"Okay angel, this is Carlisle, Jasper, Esme, Alice and Edward." Mommy said as she pointed to them all. The man named Edward glared at me, he seemed very scary. Alice stepped forward first, she was bouncing up and down and looked very happy.

"Hi there! I'm Alice and we're going to be best friends! What's your name?" she asked, still grinning at me.

"Hello, my name's Bella Swan." I answered, smiling at her. I looked at Esme, Carlisle and Jasper and they all smiled and said hello. Edward said nothing and still looked angry.

"Mommy? Is Esme and Carlisle my grandparents?" I asked mommy.

"Yes, they are if they want to be." she said. I turned back to look at them.

"I'm going to call Esme Nana and Carlisle Grandpa. Is that okay?" I announced. Nana's face lit up, she walked forward and held her arms out. Mommy gave me to her and she hugged me.

"That's fine honey. We would love to be your Nana and Grandpa." She said, her eyes misting over. I grinned and looked at Grandpa.

"Maybe we should go talk in the lounge, shall we?" Grandpa said as he gestured towards a door. Nana put me down and I followed the others in to the big room. They all sat down as I stood there thinking about whose lap to sit on. I decided on Jasper, so I walked towards him.

"Jasper, can I sit on your lap?" I asked politely. Jasper's eyes widened a minute before nodding and smiling at me. I put my arms up so that he could lift me and he did carefully.

I looked at everyone whose mouths were all hanging open, I blushed and put my head down. Grandpa cleared his throat and spoke first.

"So Bella, how old are you?" he asked.

"I'm six, but everyone thinks I'm younger because I'm small for my age." I told him, grimacing slightly, thinking of all the times that people had tried to guess my age.

"Where did Rose and Emmett find you?"

"On the ferry. I was running from the man with the red eyes." I said hunching over, Nana gasped quietly.

"Do you know what his name was?" Grandpa asked seriously.

"His name was James. There was a woman as well called Victoria, she had red eyes too. They were very scary. They took me from my room at the orphanage; I don't think anyone will miss me though." I said sadly, looking over at mommy. She looked very worried and deep in thought.

"Do you know why he wanted you, little one?" Daddy asked.

"I don't know, he just broke into my room through the window, picked me up and we jumped out the window. We were on the top floor so I really don't know how he did it with me on his back as well." I explained to him, he nodded and looked at Edward. He was looking at Grandpa.

"You shouldn't have brought her here." Edward said angrily to mommy.

"We couldn't just leave her there! She doesn't have any family." Mommy said back, raising her voice.

"But he's obviously going to try and come after her! Now we're all in danger! He could have been one of the Volturi!" Edward shouted. I had no idea what he meant by the 'Volturi'.

"Well I'm not going to chuck an innocent child on the streets! She's staying here!" Mommy shouted back, she was getting angrier by the second.

"I didn't say chuck her on the street! Take her to an orphanage or something." Edward mumbled.

"No way! She needs a proper family! And that is final! She's staying here." Mommy growled. I shrunk back against Jasper and he put his arms around me. Mommy looked over at me and saw that she had scared me.

"I'm sorry angel. I didn't mean to shout." she apologised.

"Fine! She can stay." Edward huffed. I hopped off Jasper's lap and walked towards him, he was watching me with wary eyes. I climbed on to his cold lap and stood up on his knees. His eyes widened like Jasper's and he leaned back slightly. I leant forward and put my arms around his neck.

"Thank you." I whispered. I heard an 'Awwww!' from Alice and mommy. After a minute Edward put his arms around me.

"I'm tired. Can I go to bed?" I yawned and put my head on Edward's shoulder.

"Of course angel. Do you want me to or someone else?" Mommy asked.

"No, don't worry. Edward can put me to bed." I answered.

"Okay honey, Edward give her one of my t-shirts for pyjamas. Or one of yours." Mommy said as Edward started to walk towards the stairs.

"Night night everyone." I called to the family. They all called goodnight back.

"This is my room." Edward said as we walked into a room with shelves and shelves of CD's on one wall.

"It's very nice." I said sleepily. He chuckled and put me on the edge of his bed. **(A/N: Okay imagine Alice already knew so they had to but him a bed to look normal.) **He turned his back to me and looked through his draws for something for me to wear. He pulled out a big red t-shirt.

"Can you change yourself?" he asked, he looked very uncomfortable.

"Yes, I can. I had to learn to as the carers were very busy all the time." I explained. I reached out and took the t-shirt. Edward turned around while I changed. The shirt went down to my knees, I giggled.

"What?" Edward asked as he turned back around.

"It's very big. Like everything is here, daddy's big, the house is and the car is. I feel very small here." I huffed. Edward laughed and picked me up so he could put me in bed. He pulled the covers over, stroked my hair and went to the door.

"Wait! Can you stay here?" I said, blushing. He hesitated, but he came and sat on the bed next to me.

"Thank you." I said drowsily before falling asleep.

_I was standing in the woods next to the house, all the family were in front of me, sneering at me._

"_We don't want you Bella." Mommy said leaning over me. I started crying and they all laughed bitterly before stepping to the side to reveal James. He smiled at me and I stepped back. The family disappeared, leaving me with James. I decided the only thing I could do was run. I turned around and pushed myself as fast as I could go. _

"_Don't run from me little girl." James warned from behind me. Suddenly he was in front of me, with something shiny in his hand. He lunged forward-_

"BELLA! HONEY WAKE UP!" Mommy shouted. I opened my eyes, gasping for air and crying. She and Edward were standing over me, looking terrified. I wiped my eyes and sat up.

"Mommy, I want daddy. Can you take me to him?" I asked, still sniffling. Mommy smiled and reached for me. We went downstairs and into the living room. Everyone turned away from the TV to look at us.

"She had a bad dream and wanted her daddy." Mommy said softly still smiling. Daddy grinned and mommy handed me to him.

"Come here little one. No more bad dreams with daddy here." He whispered. He put me on his chest and stroked my hair before I fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Aww! How cute was that? When I was little I was a terrible sleeper so my mum gave me to my dad and I fell asleep on his chest. There are two really cute pictures of when I was a baby and did that! Okay, so next chapter is called 'The Bonding' so I want ideas on what Bella can do with them all. Okay… In your review I want you to… GUESS HOW OLD I AM and I will tell you in the next chapter! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Brothers

**(A/N): I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and so on. Well, I asked you to guess my age last chapter; the highest I got was 17. I laughed my head off. No offense to the person who said that. I am in fact… TWELVE YEARS OLD! One person got it right, others said sixteen or fourteen. My mum (or mom to the Americans) says I'm 12 going on 30 though! Anyways enjoy the bonding! Thank you especially to FleurElizabethCullen for the idea! Also, they live on the outskirts of SEATTLE, not Forks yet…**

**Disclaimer: I OWN TWILIGHT! MWAHAHAHAHA! *men in white clothes with big needles run forward* NO! DON'T TAKE ME BACK! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! NOOOOOO! *drag me away kicking and screaming for Jasper to save me***

Bella's POV

I woke up on something cold and hard. I opened my eyes to see daddy staring back at me.

"Good morning little one." He smiled, ruffling my hair.

"Good morning." I mumbled as I sat up. All the family apart from Nana were smiling at me. I was still very sleepy so I fell back onto daddy's chest with a smack.

"Ow." I moaned. Daddy's chest started rumbling beneath me as he laughed with the others. Suddenly I was picked up by Alice who was still giggling softly.

"I'm tired! Put me back down." I demanded as I struggled against her hold.

"Nope. You need to have a bath and get dressed." She announced. I was about to protest before she said something that convinced me.

"Esme will make you pancakes if you do!" Alice sung. I smiled and put my head on her shoulder. She nodded in victory and skipped with me up the stairs. I wondered how someone so small could skip and carry me at the same time.

"Here we are." Alice said as we entered a pearly white bathroom with a giant bath in the corner. She put me down on the toilet seat and I crossed my legs.

"Pink or blue bubble bath?" Alice asked as she turned the taps on.

"Blue please." I said happily. Alice grinned and squirted the blue liquid in. Once the bath was filled up I took off my clothes and hopped into the bubbles. Alice was getting me a towel so I played with the bubbles for a few minutes. When she came back she gasped and dropped the towel on to the tiles.

"Bella, what happened to your stomach?" She asked as she flitted to my side. I looked down to see a large purple bruise.

"The red-eyed man did it. He held me very tight and it really hurt. I didn't think it would leave a mark." I frowned in confusion. I looked back up to Alice and she nodded her head. She gave me a sponge and I washed myself while I asked her a question.

"Are you my auntie now?" I asked her.

"If you want me to be. I can be your sister or just your best friend." She said beaming. I thought for a second before answering.

"I want you to be my sister, for Jasper to be my brother but Edward doesn't feel like a brother yet." I said thoughtfully.

"Jasper will be very happy. Are you done?" She asked as she picked up the blue towel. I got out and she wrapped me up.

"I'm just going to go get you some clothes." She called as she skipped out the door. I snuggled into the towel and sighed peacefully. Alice came back in after a couple of minutes carrying some underwear, a white skirt and a blue polo shirt. I got up off the floor and took the clothes. I got dressed and Alice handed me a pair of flip flops.

"Esme made you pancakes so come on!" She shouted as she ran out the door. I giggled and chased after her. I ran out of breath and walked in to the lounge where Alice was standing.

"Carlisle, can you look at Bella please?" She asked in a worried tone. Mommy and daddy jumped up.

"Why?" They said at the same time. Alice knelt down and lifted my top to show the bruise on my stomach. Everyone gasped.

"Bella, how did this happen?" Grandpa asked.

"The red-eyed man did it. He held me really tight. I didn't think it would leave a bruise." I said looking at the bruise. Grandpa came over to me and examined it.

"Its fine, it will heal soon. Did he do anything else to you?" He asked seriously. I held out my arm.

"He got angry with the red-eyed woman and spat at her. A bit of it landed on me and it burned horribly." I said scowling. Grandpa looked at it and his face changed.

"It'll leave a scar. Anything else he did to you?" He said calmly. I shook my head just as Esme came in with my pancakes.

"Here you go honey." She said handing them to me before sitting down next to Grandpa. I looked around the room like the night before to decide whose lap to sit on. I skipped over to Edward who was sitting on the little sofa, put my plate on his lap, climbed up the other side of the sofa and crawled onto his lap. He chuckled and pulled me closer to him. I couldn't wait a minute longer so I dug into my food.

"You know Bella, if you eat like that you'll end up as big as your daddy." Edward whispered in my ear. I growled at him and went back to eating causing daddy to burst out laughing.

"You just got growled at by a six year old!" He said to Edward.

"Shut up Emmett! It wasn't that funny." Alice said. Daddy snapped his jaw shut but he looked like he was still trying to hold the laughter in.

"Right Bella, you're spending the day with Jasper and Edward as the rest of us have things to do. Is that okay, honey?" Mommy asked me.

"Okay, what are you doing?" I asked her as I finished my breakfast.

"Alice, Nana and I need to go shopping, daddy needs to get a few things and Grandpa needs to go to work." Mommy explained without looking at my eyes. She stuttered over a few words so I wondered if she was lying. **(A/N: She can hardly say I'm gonna catch me a big old grizzly, can she?)**

"Thank you Nana," I said as she took my plate and smiled. "When are you all going then?"

"We're going now." She said as she stood up. She came over to me and gave me a kiss on my cheek. Daddy did the same and ruffled my hair.

"See you later little one. Don't let your uncles get you in too much trouble." He said looking sternly at them. Edward, Jasper and I waved goodbye as they got in the cars and drove off. Edward shut the door and the both of them stared at me.

"So, what are we doing today then?" I asked as I looked up at them.

"Whatever you want Bella." Edward said, smiling crookedly.

"I want to know about you and some other stuff." I said. Jasper and Edward nodded, so I skipped into the lounge and jumped on the sofa. They laughed behind me as I fought with the cushions, trying to sit up.

"Okay, so what do you want to know?" Edward asked as he and Jasper sat down on the fluffy carpet.

"Um, well, where are we? I mean what town or city." I asked first.

"We're in Seattle still, just on the outskirts though. You must have lived in the city." Edward said. **(A/N: As I said in the AN at the top, they will live in Forks later on.) **

"I think I did. I would always hear the cars outside and I wouldn't be able to fall asleep for hours. Okay next question, what are your favourite colours?" I asked. I knew it was a very boring question but it was my favourite.

"Um, blue." Jasper answered. Edward looked like he was deep in thought before he told me.

"Green." Edward said, I giggled and he looked at me questioningly.

"That's my favourite colour today too. It changes everyday." I said.

"I have a question now. What's your favourite animal?" Jasper asked.

"I like bunnies." I said dreamily, thinking of the rabbit I looked after back at the big house.

"I like lions." Edward answered, chuckling at my expression. I snapped out of it and glared at him.

"And I like koalas." Jasper said in an Australian accent. I laughed and blurted out a question before Edward could.

"Why are all the family so pretty and have golden eyes? Mommy told me that you weren't actually relatives, whatever that means." I had been dying to ask someone and then seemed the perfect time. Edward and Jasper stared at each other for a second before Edward spoke.

"It's because we're special. As for the relatives part, Esme and Carlisle adopted all of us when we were little. The only exception is that your mom and Jasper are actually brother and sister." He explained.

"What do you mean by special? I'm confused." I frowned.

"You'll find out soon." Jasper said simply and Edward glared at him.

"Why don't you eat? None of you ate breakfast this morning. It's the most important meal of the day you know." I pointed out.

"We're on a special diet." Edward said quickly. I sighed knowing I wasn't going to get anymore answers from them.

"Can we do something else?" I asked, hopping off the sofa.

"Sure. Whatever you want." Jasper said, smiling down at me.

"I want to play a game. Do you have monopoly?" I asked innocently. Edward chuckled and ran upstairs. He came back down a minute later carrying a box.

"Come on then." I said and ran back in the lounge.

We played until the others came back. Edward won, Jasper came second and I came last as usual. I sat and pouted for a while before Nana came in with a plate of cookies. I jumped up and hugged her before taking them and scoffing them down.

I sat on daddy's lap all night as we talked and laughed, I had never felt that happy ever in my life. When I started to get sleepy, mommy carried me upstairs and helped me put my pyjamas on that Alice had bought that day. She asked me where I wanted to sleep and I said on daddy's chest again. She laughed and took me back downstairs. Daddy's face lit up when I curled up on his chest and fell into another dreamless sleep.

**Hehe! I love Emmett as a dad. I wish he was mine! Hell I love all of them! Okay, so did you like it? Bella has started noticing things already; don't worry though she will find out soon like Jasper said. Next chapter will be Bella spending the day with the girls and then the chappy after that will be them going out as a family. PLEASE give me ideas in your reviews because at the moment I'm not sure what to do :S. REVIEW MY LOVELY JUBBLY PEOPLE! **


	4. Chapter 4: The Shopping

**(A/N): I AM SO FRICKIN HAPPY! Not only because I love the people who have reviewed and stuff, but also because… I'VE SEEN ECLIPSE AND IT WAS FRICKIN' AWESOME PEOPLE! Okay, I'm sorry, that was mean, I didn't mean to probably plunge you into a fit of depression until you can see it. Again, very sorry. Anyway, last chapter Bella spent the day with Edward and Jasper, this chapter she's spending it with Rosalie and Alice! And you all know what THAT means… Btw, make sure you read the AN at the bottom, PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Can't be bothered to say anything else really…**

Bella's POV

"Ah!" I shouted as I fell off daddy's chest, not the best thing to wake up to. Bracing myself for the fall, I closed my eyes. Only to be caught by two hard, cold arms belonging to Edward.

"Are you okay?" He asked frantically. Confused, I looked at where I saw Edward before I fell. He was sitting on the other side of the room, talking to Jasper.

"How did you get over here so fast?" I asked him as he set me on my feet.

"I was standing right here, Bella." Edward said, smiling at me. I frowned and crossed my arms.

"No you weren't. You were over there, talking to Jasper." I protested, pointing to the armchair. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Bella, I was standing right here. You fell, I caught you." He said calmly, looking down at me. I glared at him and pushed on.

"I know what I saw! You were over there! Stop lying to me!" I shouted as moisture built up in my eyes. Edward sighed deeply as he stared down at me.

"I was standing here, Emmett jumped, you fell off and I caught you." He growled. Shocked by his anger, traitor tears spilled over.

"Fine, lie to me!" I yelled before storming upstairs. No one followed which I was thankful for, I wanted to be alone to think about what had happened.

I went into mommy's room to grab some clothes, a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt from the shopping bags Alice had put there. After that, I walked into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth.

As I brushed my teeth I thought about everything that was different about my family. Their appearances seemed normal apart form their hard, cold skin and their gold eyes which I had never seen before on anyone else. Their actions were another story though, Alice had somehow managed to skip while carrying up the stairs, Edward said that they were special and he had been on the other side of the room when he caught me before.

They could all say that I was imagining things, but I knew I wasn't. I was determined to find out what was so different about them. When I thought more deeply I realised how similar they were to the red-eyed man. I remembered his cold and hard skin, how pale it was as well just like my family.

Snapping out of my train of thought, I finished brushing my teeth and put on my clothes. I stepped out into the deserted hallway and decided that I didn't want to go downstairs and see them. Instead I wandered down the corridor to a room that had shelves and shelves of CD's lining them. I could only just reach the lower shelves so I contented my self by pulling them out and studying the covers.

"Looking at my collection are you?" Edward said from behind me. I jumped and spun around to see him perched on the edge of his bed looking down at me.

"This is your room?" I asked, thinking it might be Jasper's. He nodded before getting up off the bed and sitting down next to me, crossing his legs. I did the same and sat opposite him, waiting for him to say something.

"I'm sorry about downstairs. I didn't mean to get angry with you, Bella." He apologised, staring at the carpet in shame. I decided not to ask what actually happened because I knew he would never tell me.

"It's okay." I said. He looked up at me through his eyelashes, smiling slightly, I grinned back and crawled on to his lap to give him a hug. He seemed a bit shocked for a moment before hugging me back. I pulled back and his golden eyes were twinkling with mischief. Suddenly he threw me over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!" I screamed as I pounded my fists against his back. Edward just laughed and proceeded to the stairs.

"Edward? What was that?" Mommy shouted as she poked her head out of the lounge's door.

"I picked Bella up." He chuckled. I growled at him like I had the day before, making him laugh harder.

"Mommy, help!" I moaned, flailing my arms around for her. She giggled and took me from Edward. I rested me head on her shoulder and stuck my tongue out at Edward.

"Bella! Do you want to know what we're doing today?" Alice asked. I nodded my head warily.

"We're going to see the preview of the new movie called Twilight! And then we're going shopping!" She squealed, bouncing up and down and clapping her hands. Mommy put me down on the sofa and looked apologetically at me.

"That sounds great Ali." I said smiling up at her.

"Hey! That's not fair! She get's a nickname, why can't I have one?" Daddy moaned as he walked into the room. I giggled and thought for a minute.

"Ok, daddy you are daddy bear, mommy you are mama bear, Alice is Ali, Jasper is Jazzy and…" I paused and looked over at Edward. He was leaning against the doorway, staring back at me.

"Edward is Edward. Can't think of one for him. Unless someone wants to help me out?" I asked scanning everyone's faces.

"Well I've got nothing." Alice announced, the other's nodded their heads in agreement.

"You don't mind do you?" I asked Edward. He shook his head and smiled at me.

"Right let's go!" Alice snag as she skipped towards Jasper to give him a peck on the cheek.

"See you later darlin'." He drawled in his cute accent. Mommy said goodbye to daddy, so I went up to Edward. He crouched down so he was at my height.

"Stay with Alice and Rose, okay? There are some nasty people out there." He said in a worried tone. I nodded and kissed his cheek before the floor disappeared from under me. I yelped to find Alice had picked me up.

"See you later Edward." I called over her shoulder.

We went in Alice's yellow car which I thought I was going to die in. She drove like a crazy person but surprisingly we never crashed. We got to the cinema where there was a long line of people waiting to go in, there was even some tents on the street. Ali and mommy talked to some people and smiled at them before we were inside the cinema, skipping the queue. I wondered how they did it. Mommy got me some popcorn and we ran into the cinema.

I didn't really like the film; it was a soppy romance between a vampire and a girl. At least the popcorn was good if anything. When it ended, Alice jumped up and grabbed mine and mommy's hand.

"Oh Casper was so cute…" Alice said dreamily.

"I know but not as hot as Ermet. Weird name though. What did you think Bella?" Rosalie asked. They both looked down at me waiting for my opinion.

"It was alright. Casper was cute and Ermet was too. Edmund was weird though." I said honestly. Mommy giggled and put me on her back. I clung on as we walked towards a shopping centre, mommy and Ali comparing all the boys in the film. I sighed and laid my head on mommy's shoulder. I vaguely heard Alice telling me that we had to drive to the shopping centre before I fell asleep.

"Bella? Bella, honey?" Mommy was shaking me, trying to wake me up. I groaned and opened my eyes.

"Come on, sleepyhead! It's time for shopping!" Alice sung. I glared at her and stumbled out of the car. Then the torture began.

She dragged me everywhere. She got me everything, dresses, jeans, skirts, tops; the list went on and on. I learnt one thing though that I would need for the future, never mess with Alice when she's shopping. Never.

"Alice! Please can we stop! My feet hurt, I'm hungry and I'm tired." I moaned. She paused for a moment and huffed.

"Fine, let's go home. I think we have enough…" She trailed off scanning the bags in hers and mommy's hands. I sighed in relief when she nodded and started for the exit.

We got home quickly thanks to Alice' speeding. As soon as we stopped I jumped out of the car and ran for the door. It opened to reveal Edward standing there looking very amused as I sprinted to him. He bent down and swept me up into his arms.

"How was shopping?" He whispered in my ear.

"Torture." I shuddered just thinking about it. He chuckled quietly and carried me to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" Edward asked as he put me on the counter.

"Yes! Please can I have some pizza?" I said. H smiled and looked in the freezer. We talked while I was eating.

That evening was peaceful. I was curled up on Nana's lap for most of the night before daddy picked me up and put me on his chest to fall asleep.

**Hehe! Edward and Bella are getting closer now, I hope that's what you're expecting. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been very busy! Next chapter they're going swimming and Bella shows how innocent she really is… Don't worry! Just involves Bella maybe punching some guys ogling Rosalie… Haha you'll see! Okay my question for you is… WHAT TEAM ARE YOU? I'm Team Jasper! Can't resist that beautiful smile… *sighs dreamily***


End file.
